Mune Kazeto
Mune Kazeto is a gunner who for some reason never uses bullets although he uses guns. Nobody can completely determine his agenda or emotions due to the large amount of bandages covering most of his body and head. Using his Wind Magic and Temperature Magic to replace bullets has given him the alias 'Phantom Bullet' due to the fact that his shots are invisible and that his guns don't make a sound when fired. Appearance Mune's usual attire includes a dark green suit along with an orange tie and brown shoes making him look like a buisnessman if it weren't for the white bandages covering primarily his head and arms. He's tall and thin, giving him a intimidating look when combined with the bandages and his lack of expression. Only his eyes and mouth can be barely seen through the bandages. Without the bandages, it's shown that Mune has short black hair and quite a handsome face. Personality Mune in general is reserved and keeps to himself and he normally talks only when needed. Despite his inimidating figure and lack of emotion shown due to the bandages covering his face, he's a kind person and is very loyal to those he considers his friends and allies. He enjoys reading and he carries a somewhat sophisticated yet humble air when he's not fighting due to his early childhood in a lifestyle similar to nobility.Towards his enemies however, he acts exactly as he appears. He shows no mercy to his enemies and is prepared to show them hell. It is extremely difficult to gain his trust and/or respect in the first place since he's for the most part distrusting of others due to his past. He has a soft spot especially for those that are bullied or disabled because he was in a similar situation himself growing up. History Mune grew up as the son of a high ranked politician and lived a comfortable life yet he wasn't spoiled. He had a caring mother and father. Unfortunately, this nice childhood of his came to an end at the age of 10 when an arsonist who was part of a plot against his father destroyed the house with a powerful fire magic spell killing his parents and greatly handicapped him due to several burns and injury from debris forcing him to be in a wheelchair. Having no other nearby relatives, Mune was sent to a nearby orphanage instead. The caretaker was kind to him but the other children weren't so pleasant. They bullied him due to his former status as the son of a politician as well as the fact that he wasn't able to move and that he was covered in bandages due to his injuries. Besides the caretaker, he only had one friend in that orphanage, a deaf girl of the same age named Eriko. Before Mune came to the orphanage, Eriko was the one being bullied due to her disability so she knew how Mune felt to some extent. Because of her encouragement, Mune was able to gradually rehabilitate himself and after 5 years, he didn't need the wheelchair at all and was in top physical condition even better than the average person. 1 year after that, Mune discovered the magic power he had that was earlier prevented from arising due to his prior injuries. When Eriko almost fell down a cliff during one of their walks, he unconciously used his wind magic while he reached out for her to pull her to safety. He also accidentaly discovered his magic ability to control the temperature when Eriko got a fever and needed to keep cool and warm at the same time. When Mune and Eriko turned 18 and had to leave the orphanage due to them officially becoming adults, they realized their feelings for each other and decided to live together but they decided to wait a bit before getting married. To support themselves, Mune began working for the town's weaponsmith who taught him how to use many of the weapons they made in their spare time. The weapon Mune was the most proficient in was the gun. And so, as a gift on his 20th birthday, the weaponsmith gave Mune two guns that were specialized for him and his magic. Unfortunately, on this same day, the arsonist who had attacked Mune's family several years ago had come to finish the job by killing Mune. The arsonist decided to draw Mune out by attacking the town itself. It was when Eriko got hurt in this attack that it set Mune off. However, the enemy completely overpowered him receiving serious burns in the process making him wear more bandages again afterwards. It was then Ryuunosuke Kageyama and his team arrived and stopped him. Afterwards, Ren and Sakura were able to treat Eriko and even restore her hearing. It was then that Mune wanted to travel with them to become stronger. Eriko also came along no matter what Mune said/hand signed. Equipment 'Dual Windbursts: '''The guns Mune received from the weaponsmith on his 20th birthday. Both are black in color and are about 1 foot in length. These guns are peculiar in the sense that they didn't fire bullets. Instead, Mune would concentrate his wind magic and fire bursts of wind (Thus it's name) which is enough to cause much damage. At the top of the guns, there is a slot that can be opened if Mune wanted continuous air to be blasted from his guns. This is normally used as a way to propel himself into the air or when he wants to go rapid fire using the guns. As a special feature, these guns don't make a sound when they're fired. '''Bandages and Suit: '''Originally, this sort of thing wouldn't be considered equipment. However, after a few modifications from Ren, the suit became bullet proof and fire proof. Sakura and Eriko chose the design. In the case of the bandages, Even after he was healed, Mune didn't want to take them off in the chance of his identity being revealed and risking being attacked again so Ren did the same modifications to a set of special bandages making them as useful than the suit. Mune only takes the bandages off when they're in the team's traveling base. Eriko thinks Mune looks more handsome without the bandages. Abilities and Magic '''Sign Language: '''Mune learned sign language in order to be able to communicate with Eriko more effectively due to the fact that she was deaf. He had trouble with it at first and often messed up causing awkward situations but he got better over time. Even after Eriko got her hearing, Mune still continues to use sign language while speaking to her due to her still trying to get used to hearing words. '''Master Marksmanship: '''After discovering that the gun was the weapon he was most comfortable with, Mune practiced his marksmanship almost everyday. Daily training in this resulted in enhanced eyesight and increased accuracy. At the moment, he's skilled enough to shoot needles into tiny holes that the needles can barely fit in from 100 meters away. This is an essential part of his fighting style as he primarily uses his guns to fight. '''Enhanced Speed and Durability: '''Although he did train in strength, Mune mainly trained his agility/speed and his body's durability due to his fighting style as a gunner. Sadly, most of this training started painfully during his rehabilitation where he trained his speed by running away from bullies and durability was coming from the many hits he received if the said bullies caught up which they often did during the early stages. '''Requip: '''Mune only uses Requip to summon his two guns. Strangely enough, the Requip is part of the reason why he's also called Phantom Bullet. Mune can Requip a gun, fire it, and unRequip it faster than the naked eye can see. And remember, Mune's gun doesn't make a sound when fired. To most people, it'll look like he moved his hand slightly before somebody or themself gets knocked back by the wind blast. '''Wind Magic: '''One of Mune's primary magics. He does not have many actual attacks with this magics and is more of the time used as the 'ammo' for his guns. During the few times he uses the magic by itself, he normally would use it to slash or blast the enemy or use it to cushion the fall of a teammate. *'Wind Blade: 'Mune can condense wind enough for it to be a blade which he uses in close range combat. Due to the fact it's made of wind, it's almost invisible. *'Wind Slasher: '''Basically the long range version of the wind blade which Mune launches. But unlike the wind blade, this attack is more visible. '''Temperature Magic: '''Mune's other primary magic. Unlike his Wind Magic, Temperature Magic doesn't have any initial offensive moves. It does however allow him to control the temperature of any specific spot within a radius of 50 meters. To make up for it's lack of range, Mune usually changes the temperature of the air he fires to give it more destructive results. Even by itself, this magic is deadly because if Mune chose to do so, he can make a person heat up to 1000 degrees and kill them with that. (He tries not to kill people though,) Category:Forest Dragon Slayer Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Gun User Category:Independent Mage Category:Unchained Soul Category:Wind Magic User Category:Requip User Category:Weapon user Category:Weapon User Category:Males Category:Unchained Soul Members